TDV: Trauer
"Trauer um Chagal", or "Mourning for Chagal", also called "Wuscha Buscha" in some productions, takes place after Chagal freezes whilst looking for runaway Sarah. Rebecca won't heed the Professor's words to prevent him from undying. It features reprises of "Knoblauch", "Wahrheit", and "Eine schöne Tochter ist ein Segen" Nach die Tanzequence « Translations » "Tot zu sein ist komisch" German lyrics Alle: Knoblauch! Knoblauch! In der Suppe, und im Bad, Knoblauch! Knoblauch! Geht vom Magen gleich ins Mark. Sind die Tage auch beschwerlich Und die Nächte sehr gefährlich Knoblauch macht uns hart Knoblauch macht uns stark Knoblauch hilft uns Knoblauch hilft uns Knoblauch macht uns stark! ''Alfred: Heisses Wasser, schnell!'' ''Abronsius: Heisses Wasser hilft nichts mehr. Er ist tot.'' ''Rebecca: Oi!'' Abronsius: Schau hier, Bisswunden Nette kleine Löcher Na sowas Sie haben ihn eins, zwei! fix ausgesaugt. Alle: Die Wölfe sind gefährlich Im Winter jedenfalls Da springen sie So wild wie nie Den Menschen an den Hals. Abronsius: Das da waren nicht die Wölfe Wer das war ist klar zu sehen Wenn ihr weiter lügt Euch selbst betrügt Wird noch Schlimmeres geschehn Wird noch Schlimmeres geschehn Stellt euch der Wirklichkeit, ihr Feiglinge! Die Leiche wirkt wie ausgelaugt Wie längst von mir beschrieben Denn das Opfer wurde leergesaugt Kein Tropfen ist geblieben Meine These Entspricht der Wahrheit! Alfred: Moment noch! Halt! Sie gehn zu früh! Sie müssen uns noch sagen Wo ging sie hin, wen suchte sie? Abronsius: Bleibt hier! Es gibt noch Fragen! Alfred und Abronsius: Wie und was und wer und wo und wann? Wie und was und wer und wo und wann? Abronsius: Höchste Eile ist geboten Der wird, wenn wir ihn verlieren Einer von den Lebendtoten Die nach Blutkonserven gieren Noch drum woll'n wir diesen Verstorbenen lieber durchspiessen ''Rebecca: Ooiih!'' ''Abronsius: Mut, Madame Chagal.'' Der Körper ihres Gatten ist verloren, Aber sein es nie können wir retten. Gemäss van Helsings Theorie Und meinen eigenen Schriften Gibt's keine bess're Therapie Um Seelen zu entgiften Viele Neurosen Sind heilbar durch Stossen. ''Rebecca: Durchstossen? Was wollen Sie durchstossen?'' ''Abronsius: Sein Herz, mit einem Schlag. So. Zack!'' Rebecca: Sein Herz durchstossen mit diesem Stock? Bist du verrückt, alter Ziegenbock? Raus hier, weg, was fällt dir ein, du Schwein? Ich schlag' dir deinen Spiess gleich selber rein. Nein, dein Herz darf niemand dir durchbohren Auch wenn keiner Herzen brach wie du Ach, mein Armer, ich hab dich verloren, Dafür findest du jetzt endlich Ruh... Schlaf', mein alter Joine Jetzt bin ich alleine.. English lyrics All: Garlic! Garlic! In the soup and the bath, Garlic! Garlic! Goes into those same marks. The days are too difficult, And the nights are too dangerous; Garlic makes us hard, Garlic makes us strong, Garlic helps us, Garlic helps us, Garlic makes us strong! ''Alfred: Hot water, quick!'' ''Abronsius: Hot water won't help here. He is dead.'' ''Rebecca: Oi!'' Abronsius: Look here -- those bite wounds, Cute little gaping holes, Or something like that. They have got him -- one, two! -- sucked dry. All: The wolves are so dangerous, In winter, anyway, For they will spring, Wild as ever, At people -- at the neck. Abronsius: That mark there was not from the wolves; Who it was is clear to see. If you lie further, Blinding yourselves, Something worse will happen soon. Something worse will happen soon! Face the truth, you cowards! See, the body has been leeched out, As has been described by me. Because the victim has been sucked dry (No drop remains) My thesis Is shown to be true! Alfred: Just a moment! You go too soon! You still need to help us out -- Where did they go? Who did they seek? Abronsius: Stay here! There are still questions! Alfred and Abronsius: Who and what and where and when and why? Who and what and where and when and why? Abronsius: The greatest haste is demanded, That is, if we should lose him. One from among the Living Dead Will gladly steal away his blood. Therefore, we still want this, But now it may impale his body. ''Rebecca: Ooiih!'' ''Abronsius: Courage, Madam Chagal.'' The body of her husband has long been lost, But we still have the chance to save his soul. According to van Helsing's theory And my own private writings, There is no better therapy To decontaminate souls: Many neuroses Are cured through a poke. ''Rebecca: Poking? What do you want to poke at?'' ''Abronsius: His heart, with one blow. So. Zack!'' Rebecca: Poking so at his heart with a stake? Have you gone crazy, you bastard snake? Get out -- go -- what are you thinking, pig? Else I will beat you up with your own stake. No, no one is allowed to pierce your heart, Even if no heart is broke like yours. Oh, my poor man, I have lost you at last, So you may find peace finally now... Sleep, my old darling. Now I am all alone... Translation table __FORCETOC__